The Heat of an Iceberg
by Passionate Cec
Summary: How could a woman live a hundred and fifty years and only be intimate with men? Helen travels to Arizona. Or does she? Helen/OC. Femslash. Very, very strong T.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there. My first femslash fanfic ever. And first story rated this high before. I have to admit I hesitated a long time. It's a soft M but a _very_ strong T.

Once more, the person to blame for this story is Di-Bee. She started writing a story and showed me everything she wrote. Which gave me an idea. This is it. I've got her approval. :D

As usual, Sanctuary and Helen Magnus don't belong to me. (Although Arizona does). I make no money with this story. Its sole purpose is entertainment. No copyright infringement intended.

Pretty, pretty please, let me know what you think. I really need to know what you thought of this story. I hope you like it. And either way, leave me a little something on the way out. :)

Upon popular demand (yeah, okay, three people so far...) I will be writing a prequel/sequel. There will be at least one more chapter, most likely two. Which is why this has suddenly turned into an "in progress" story.

Enjoy. :)

**The Heat of an Iceberg**

'Bloody hell!' Helen gasped as she fell back against the pillows, breathing hard, skin flushed and sweaty.

She lifted a hand to push her disheveled hair out of her face. She breathed out once more, turning her face to look at the other person in the bed. The woman turned her head and grinned back, her brows dancing over her dark eyes in a very suggestive manner which made the doctor laugh and shake her head. Arizona reached out for Helen's hand and rolled onto her side, her arm slipping around Helen's waist. She rested her head on the older woman's shoulder, her long china ink black locks spilling over her back.

She was a beautiful woman and they had barely known each other five minutes before the young woman made her interest in Helen clearly known. At first, Helen had been surprised at the girl's directness but had enjoyed the playful banter they had immediately engaged in. It had soon turned into flirting and constant foreplay.

They had been working together late at night, sharing a bottle of wine. The fire was lit and the soft touches quickly became more meaningful and purposeful. As the evening progressed, Helen had lounged back on the couch, not minding one bit when the girl had followed her move, resting against her, her hands exploring, progressively growing bolder. The whole time Helen had pretended to be concentrating on the book in her hands but she hadn't thought for a second when Ari's lips had touched hers and had immediately kissed her back. It had quickly gone farther from there, the hot, sexual tension that had been filling the air around them for the past two weeks making for heightened sensations and burning desire.

They had still had the sense to move to Helen's room, knowing that, in the living room they could be caught by anyone dropping by. And, lying on the bed, crumpled sheets barely covering they sated bodies, Helen was quite glad they had remembered that. At that moment, her body still humming in the afterglow, she wasn't sure she could move. It hadn't been her first time with a woman but it was quite obvious that Ari, although she just barely twenty three, was far more experienced. She had some tricks up her sleeve that Helen would gladly spend a few days or more on the receiving end of.

Her hand moved to Ari's head, fingers slipping through her thick locks. Her hair was a tangled mess, a testimony to the wild few hours they had just spent and Helen suspected she looked pretty much the same. She kissed Ari's forehead and felt a kiss being pressed to her collarbone.

'Where on Earth did you learn all that?' She asked, still slightly out of breath, her voice raspy.

'Practice is what makes perfect, Helen.' She hinted. Helen laughed.

'Dear God! And to say when I was your age I was still a virgin.'

'Well, since then you've picked up on some pretty neat tricks yourself.' She moved a leg up, letting her foot trail along the side of one of Helen's legs, and rolled over some more until she was almost lying on top of her and could look her in the eye. 'You seem like a fast leaner too. You're going to be fun to teach.' Helen chuckled.

'You seem like you have plans for me.'

'Oh, my dear Helen, you've only seen the tip of the iceberg tonight.'

Ari was staring at her lips and, the huskiness in her voice as well as the unvoiced promise had her want to let the girl have her wicked way with her. Somehow it sounded like unleashing control could make for some very good times with her. She licked her lips and Ari moaned, moving her leg up until her knee was pressing against Helen's center. She answered with a moan of her own.

'Well, that was definitely hot enough to melt the last iceberg I encountered.' She said as her hand moved to settle low on Ari's waist.

The girl laughed as she rolled off Helen, still pressed against her side, head on her shoulder, arm still wrapped around her waist and leg still wrapped around Helen's. She dropped a few kisses on her freckled skin and moved up to nibble on her ear lobe for a few moments. Her tongue traced Helen's ear shell before she whispered in her ear.

'I knew you'd been on the Titanic!'

'Now darling, why would you think that?'

'You've witnessed every important international event since you were born and you've known just about every remotely famous person.' Helen laughed and tightened her hold on Ari as her hand stroked her side gently. 'So, where did _you _learn all that? I thought I would have to teach you all about sex with a woman and here you go giving me the best sex I've ever had.'

Helen choked and coughed. She looked down at the girl's head but she was facing away from her face and she could only see the top of her head.

'Best sex ever? That's quite a compliment.'

'Yeah well, don't you go repeating that to everyone. Don't want someone stealing you. I'm keeping you to myself.' Helen laughed.

'What makes you think I would stay?'

'Oh I can be very persuasive.' She whispered.

To confirm her words, her hand slowly trailed down Helen's side and over her abdomen, one finger circling her navel just as she resumed her nibbling on her ear lobe. She let her fingers trail lower, tickling slightly at the juncture where her hips met her thigh and moving farther down her thigh.

Before she knew it, she found herself pinned to the bed, Helen straddling her, leaning forward so her mouth was as close as possible to her ear. Ari could feel Helen's breath against her cheek and the side of her neck. As she breathed out again, she blew away a few strands of hair and grinned at the perfect, pale skin she had uncovered. Helen leaned down and kissed the skin just below Ari's ear, nibbling lightly, just enough to drive the girl mad but not enough to hurt or leave any kind of trace. The tip of her tongue darted out and she licked a fiery trail down the side of her neck to Ari's pulse point. She could feel the woman's blood beating against her lips as she kissed it and nibbled at the skin, slightly harder than she had before.

So what if she left a mark? There were enough people in the house that it wouldn't be obvious who had left it. Although the flirting between the two had been anything but discreet and it wouldn't be much of a leap to guess who it had been. And Helen found herself not minding that possibility as much as she should. Furthermore, Ari had claimed Helen as hers. She could do the same.

She moved back up the side of the woman's neck, following the jugular and kissing Ari's ear.

'I've been told a few times I can be quite persuasive myself. Would you like to give me your opinion on the matter, darling?' She drawled, in a low voice, her British accent stronger than ever before.

'You're doing fine so far.' Ari croaked.

She felt the other woman's grin against her neck and had no doubt Helen's smugness had everything to do with her ability to draw such a reaction out of her with just a few touches and kisses. She wasn't proud of it herself. But truth was, Helen was a gorgeous woman and she did know exactly what to do to make her knees weak enough that she was glad she was already flat on her back. Not that she'd want to be anywhere else right now. In fact, she was quite happy to stay in bed with Helen taking control for a little while. She was certain she would enjoy receiving from Helen as much as she would like teaching her.

She gasped again, her mind brought back to said bed when said woman kissed the hollow of her throat, her tongue darting out again as if to very briefly taste the skin. It seemed to like what it discovered and started exploring further. _Damn but the woman was good with her tongue. Not that she had any doubts left on that matter._

She realized just then that Helen had released her grip on her wrists, one hand moving down to explore Ari's side while the other one was holding her up so she wouldn't hurt her. Ari lifted her arms, one hand slipping under Helen's dark locks moving around the back of her neck, holding her close. The other hand settled flat against Helen's back, progressively moving lower and pressing their bodies closer.

She gasped again when Helen's very deft mouth and tongue moved back up the other side of her neck, spending a particular amount of time nibbling, licking and kissing her pulse point and the very sensitive spot right behind her ear. Her hand flattened on her belly before continuing further down. It settled around her thigh, moving towards her knee and pulling it up and around her waist. Ari took the hint and wrapped one leg around Helen's waist, holding her as tight as she possibly could.

Ari's hand moved to the side of Helen's neck trying to pull her face up towards hers. As amazing as what Helen was doing was, she wanted to kiss and taste the luscious lips that could make her feel this way so easily. Helen, however, wouldn't let her have her way. She did, in fact, move closer towards her lips but at a maddeningly slow pace, taking the opportunity to taste every inch of skin, nibbling when she reached her jaw bone, exploring along it, down to her chin and back up to ear.

When Helen's lip finally touched the corner of hers, Ari thought she was certifiably mad. Helen had taken as long as she possibly could to reach her lips and her hand was still stroking her side, belly and thigh, touching every inch of skin the way her lips did, yet never quite going where Ari wanted her the most. She had to give her that, the woman was good at driving one mad. She knew exactly what Ari wanted and refused to give it to her, making her squirm in pleasure and expectation.

Yet, for some reason, Ari didn't feel like taking control back. She liked what Helen was doing very much. Her touches, her caresses and her kisses were softer and gentler than Ari had ever experienced. It didn't quite fit with the cold as an iceberg attitude she showed on a daily basis. However, Ari had seen past it and had disregarded that front she knew was only a barrier, only taking note of the sensuality and confidence she had never before seen in a woman. And she had to admit she felt quite proud of having noticed that. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been lying on the bed with Helen Magnus lying on top of her, doing wonderful things to her.

She moaned when Helen finally gave her what she wanted and her tongue traced her lower lip. Ari did not fret much and immediately parted her lips. When Helen, once more didn't seem inclined to let her have her way, she decided enough was enough. Taking over, she pushed past the woman's lips, tongue starting a fiery dance with Helen's. She moaned when the woman started fighting back, their tongues dueling for power and control. Ari gasped as Helen's hand slipped slowly higher along her side, sliding over her breast and taught nipple but bypassing it to slip around her neck, under her hair. Ari almost groaned. _There had to be a point at which someone was allowed to snap. God, the woman was great but her refusing to give her what she wanted could be extremely unnerving. _

'Oh, God!' She heard Helen complain.

Ari frowned before she realized what had bothered and stopped Helen. The woman dropped her head against Ari's shoulder, resting her forehead against her collarbone, pressing a featherlight kiss against her neck, the soft caress contrasting with the fiery and sensual kisses and touches they had just shared.

'Bloody hell!' Helen gasped as she fell back against the pillows, breathing hard, skin flushed and sweaty. 'Who is it?' She yelled to the person banging loudly on the door.

She lifted a hand to push her disheveled hair out of her face. She breathed out once more, turning her face to look at the other person in the bed. The woman turned her head and grinned back. Whoever it was, they had better have a good reason for interrupting.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there.

As promised, here is the second chapter I managed to write because several people asked me to write a sequel or a prequel. I decided I would work the two ideas I had into one single piece because it worked well in my opinion.

I hope you'll like this.

Don't forget to leave me a little review to tell me what you thought of this story.

Enjoy. :)

Chapter 2

Ari walked into the living room, smiling when she noticed the only person present in the room. She had expected it and hoped she would be right. The late hour had made the bet easier. Helen seemed to be packing up some things and she was turning her back to the door, slightly bent over the desk. Ari smiled as she remembered what she hid under her black dress. She slowly walked over, trying to be as quiet as possible so she could, for once, take the woman by surprise.

'Hey there.' Helen turned around, slowly a smile on her face. _So much for surprising her. Did the woman have some kind of a radar?_

'Ari, nice to see you.'

They grinned at each other and Ari sauntered over to her, hips swaying slightly more than necessary. A teasing smile appeared on her face when she noticed Helen's eyes lowering slightly to trace her curves. When she reached the desk, she leaned up to kiss Helen. A new smile tugged at her lips when she felt Helen's hands moving to her side and gently tracing her back as her own hands moved to her neck, her fingers slipping through her hair. The kiss was soft, slow, sensual and had Ari melting on the spot. _Definitely hot enough to melt an iceberg_, she thought.

She pulled back, tightening her arms around Helen's neck, nuzzling the spot where her shoulder met her neck. She inhaled her strong, powerful scent which had butterflies doing somersaults in her stomach. Whatever perfume the woman used, it mixed perfectly with her natural scent and made for quite the fatal combination. Enjoying it a little while longer, she reveled in the long, soft strokes on her back, grinning as one hand slipped under her shirt and settled low on the small of her back, the thumb of said hand gently stroking the soft skin. She kissed the warm skin of Helen's neck.

'So, what do you have in mind for Oliver?' She asked, her voice slightly muffled as she didn't want to move away from Helen.

Oliver was the one who had interrupted them the night before – or rather much earlier that morning – and when he had mentioned there had been a sighting of the abnormal they were after, Helen had had to get up and deal with the situation herself. The death glare she had shot the young man had frozen him stiff and left him stuttering for a long while until she snapped at him to get a grip. And then, when she had been all too sweet to him the rest of the day, Ari had known she had something up her sleeve. And that something would make Oliver regret he ever even considered knocking on that door. Rationally, both women knew he couldn't have known what was happening behind said door and it was the only thing he could have done. But they both couldn't shake off the irrational anger at him: he had interrupted them as something quite spectacular was about to happen.

'I offered him a sparring match. I said it had been a while since the last one.' She answered as if she were talking about the weather. Ari's eyebrows shot up before she understood Helen's reasoning and an evil grin appeared on her face.

'He won't understand what happened to him.' She noted, her voice as calm and composed as Helen's.

'Most likely not.'

'Nice.'

Once again, she allowed herself to just enjoy Helen's embrace. After two weeks working with Helen and finally getting what she wanted, the capture of the abnormal that had been roaming the streets of the little village had come all too soon and she suspected Helen, being the very busy woman that she was, would leave soon, going back to her home and her duties as the head of the Sanctuary Network. Ari would give a lot to follow her. Not that she was falling in love but such a sensual and sexy woman who had that many assets in bed should be put to good use. And Ari was quite certain she could make her more than happy in return.

But she was also smart enough to know that, no matter how much they both might like it, it was not something that either one of them was looking for. Despite how mind blowing the sex was, she knew that they had better keep it casual and occasional if they wanted the sparks to truly keep flying. She knew without the shadow of a doubt that she could spend a good two weeks in bed with Helen and never get tired of it and Helen probably felt the same way but they were both intelligent enough to be certain that it would make for much more spectacular times if they just enjoyed each other's bodies every once in a while.

'Any chance I'm going to see you wear that pretty dress again?' Ari asked mischievously, pulling back just enough so she could look up at Helen. She seemed confused for a second before she laughed.

'You do know that's not my daily attire.'

'Too bad. It was pretty damn hot. Made for a hell of a first impression.' Leaning up to press her lips against Helen's, she remembered the night they first met, just under two weeks ago.

'_You must be the miracle child from New York I have heard so much about.' Ari heard a woman say behind her. _

_The accent was definitely British and yet, there was a little something that made identifying it and placing it quite difficult. She turned around and stood shell shocked. She had known that the woman would be elegant and classy; the voice had left no doubt about that. But she hadn't expected to come face to face with a woman quite as stunning as the fair skinned, dark haired, blue eyed wonder standing in front of her. _

_Said creature was wearing a black dress that stopped just shy of her knees. It hugged her very feminine curves in all the right places and though the cleavage wasn't particularly deep, the dress hugged her perfect breasts and it showed enough skin to help Ari make her decision about the relationship she would pursue with this woman – whomever she might be. The shoulders of the dress were made of lace and it clearly went down her back, leaving Ari to wonder how far down it actually went. She already knew that the black lace would make quite a beautiful contrast against the pale skin of the mystery woman's back and she didn't know what she anticipated to most: seeing that or getting to see the same amount of skin without the beautiful, delicate lace partly hiding it. _

_The woman was wearing light makeup but the skin of her chest and arms showed a number of freckles and Ari knew she would take great pleasure in kissing every single one of them, tasting the skin that looked so soft and delicious. Finally, she moved back to her eyes and was, once again, blown away. The makeup was heavier and darker around her eyes, enhancing the bluest eyes she had ever seen. They were clear and light, a vivid color that seemed to pin you on the spot and could make you do whatever they wanted to. And there was a happy sparkle to them that made Ari realize she must have looked like a fool, gapping and starring at the newcomer. _

_And just as she realized that, she also noticed the confidence to her and remembered her introducing words. And the accent. Making the connection she realized she had probably just openly stared at the big boss, the very top of the food chain, Doctor Helen Magnus. The smile that appeared on her face told Ari that she had probably guessed her thoughts and was taking far too much pleasure in the pain that Ari was being put through. But the simple fact that she was very obvious to Ari's interest in her and that she obviously didn't mind in the least, comforted Ari. _

'_Arizona Mackenzie, right?'_

'_That's me. Call me Ari.' Standing up from her stool she readjusted her very short jeans skirt and extended her hand. 'And you are?'_

'_Helen Magnus.'_

'_Figured as much. I didn't know you were coming.' _

'_Quite the unexpected trip.' And as if it explained everything, she looked down at her dress, raising a meaningful eyebrow. An evil grin graced her features and Ari almost stepped back. 'Though I've gathered you don't mind my coming here dressed like this.'_

_Ari chuckled and shook her head. Oh so busted! And yet, there was a sense of victory to knowing that the boss woman was open to more. Either that or Helen Magnus was being purposefully mean and sending false signals her way. Because there was no way a woman responded that well to being stared at that openly if she didn't entertain the thought of acting upon the sexual tension that had woven its way into the room the moment Ari turned around and set eyes on Helen._

The flirting had only grown from there and for the past few days of those two weeks, they had hardly been able to keep their hands off each other, the only thing keeping them focused being the search for the unidentified abnormal that was roaming the streets of the village at night, terrorizing the small community. At first, it was only mentioned in passing during the weekly video conferences between the different Sanctuaries.

But when the abnormal had attacked someone, thankfully not seriously harming them, Helen had truly been brought in and had been kept informed of the happenings. She had been asked to join them on the secluded island because there was new evidence that they thought she was the only one able to use to identify the creature they were looking for. She had then mostly used the excuse of the abnormal becoming gradually more violent and aggressive to remain with them. But in the dark of the night as she was sharing a bottle of wine with Ari, she had admitted that she had needed a break from the constant hassle and that she had found just the distraction she needed here.

'So no little black dress?'

'I have plenty dresses that are far more suitable for work.'

'And leather pants.' Again, Helen chuckled.

'Yes, those you seemed to like very much too.'

'Damn, woman, you have no idea how hot you look in those. No wonder you get stuff done, bad guys are just too distracted.' Helen laughed, kissing Ari's forehead.

'Hardly.'

'Got me distracted.'

'Now that's far more interesting.' Helen suggestively murmured in her ear, the hand on Ari's back slipping lower and lower until just the tip of her fingers had slipped beneath the waistband of her skirt and then she stopped.

'Tease.' Ari moaned, not that she was making a discovery. Their interrupted night had been indication enough.

'Oh, darling, you hardly seemed to mind last night.' Helen hinted, her voice huskier and lower than it usually was.

One of Ari's hands trailed down Helen's back and she let out a victorious grin when she felt the older woman shiver slightly. Power over this goddess was something she would never pass up. Her hand reached Helen's waist and she pouted when she didn't find the hem of a shirt or the waistband of a skirt, remembering that she was wearing a dress. She would have reached for the hem of the dress, slipping a hand under it to caress the soft skin of Helen's thigh. But she knew that she would not allow her to be that straight forward in this very public room. That would have to wait until they were back in the bedroom, where Ari would make quick work of said dress. After all, if they were in a truly private place where she could have access to the full extent of Helen's skin, why miss out? She let her hand move lower still, resting it on the swell of Helen's butt.

'Any chance you're done packing?' She asked, almost pouting, though that was one thing she would never admit to. Even under proper conditions which would most likely involve a great amount of torture.

'Eager to get me out of this dress, are we Miss Mackenzie?' Helen teased again.

'You have no idea Dr. Magnus.'

The hand resting low on Ari's back circled her waist agonizingly slowly, trailing up her abdomen, under her shirt, at an even slower pace. One finger explored Ari's navel, tickling her and making her squirm. After a little while, she resumed her trek upwards. But her fingers stopped just short of her bra. Ari groaned. _What was it with this woman and teasing? It seemed like, in matters of sex, there wasn't one thing she would give you without making you wait for it._

'Has anyone ever told you that you can be quite infuriating?' Helen chuckled, her hand remaining so close and yet so damn far from Ari's breast.

'Never.'

'Now, why don't I believe you?'

'No idea. But you really ought to.'

Helen let her fingers move a mere inch higher, just enough to give Ari a semblance of hope and infuriate her even more when she stopped moving again. Her index finger slipped under the middle of her bra, her nail lightly scratching the skin it found there. She grinned when the young woman squirmed against her, trying to get her to move higher. But she was less than inclined to cooperate; her little game was far too entertaining to end it just now. She laughed when she felt a hand trail down her thigh until it reached the hem of her dress, slipping beneath it and, moving higher and higher. And then it stopped.

'Stockings? Good girl.' Ari murmured.

Her hand moved to the inside of Helen's thigh, exploring the soft and warm skin she found over the edge of the stoking, her fingers as light as possible, sending shivers up Helen's spine. The older woman leaned forward, dropping a few kisses against Ari's cheek before moving to her ear, her tongue darting out once to lick her ear lobe before she took to lightly nibbling on it.

'Oh believe me, darling, I can be a very bad girl.' She bit Ari's earlobe slightly harder, causing her to gasp and moan. 'Would you like me to show you?'

'Oh yeah.'

Helen smiled, her finger slipping back from under Ari's bra as her hand finally moved upwards to cup a breast, kneading it for an instant before it slipped back down, trailing down Ari's side. Ari grabbed one of the Helen's hands and dropped one last kiss against her neck before pulling away, tugging at her hand until they were both moving towards the still open door. Helen frowned but didn't stop their progression until they actually passed the door.

'Wait. Let me put out the fire at least.' She exclaimed, trying to slip her hand out of Ari's but the other woman only tightened her grip.

'Nuhuh. That can wait. You have another fire to put out for now.' She stated with a wink and a suggestive look, pulling Helen towards the stairs. Helen smiled and shook her head. Yeah, that she could work with too.


End file.
